Aqueous amine capture technologies are a benchmark for comparing performance of chemically-selective CO2 capture solvents, as aqueous amine capture liquids are currently the only technology operating for industrial-scale gas purifications. CO2 is separated from various gas streams in industrial processes including emissions from coal-fired power plants, gasification plants, cement kilns, and natural gas wells. However, aqueous-based capture liquids are inefficient energy processes for capture and release of gases due to the high temperatures (˜120° C.) needed to thermally regenerate the capture liquid. The high regeneration temperature is exacerbated by the high specific heat of water. One strategy to improve the efficiency of chemically-selective capture sorbents is to replace the aqueous system with an aft-organic system. Organic systems have lower specific heats than water-based systems and can provide potentially greater capacities for gas capture. Still, use of new capture solvents in industrial processes will remain limited unless unfavorable energy economics and high energy costs associated with regeneration can be addressed. Accordingly, new regeneration processes are needed that have favorable energy economics that control loading and release of acid gases from gas streams and emission sources that do not have the drawbacks of aqueous-based systems, or the high costs associated with conventional physical adsorbents and conventional capture technologies.